


Season Comforts

by DemonicWings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Tadashi never expected his soulmate to accept and like him this fast considering all his flaws."You're good. You're more than good.""I'm not.""You are."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Season Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for this ship and I actually have no idea what it's called. Yamayama? Kageguchi? Yama2? That aside, this is a companion fic to [Season Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226379), inspired by a comment by everything0es! Please forgive any OOCness that happens, I have found out that I am very bad at keeping Kageyama and Yamaguchi in character. 
> 
> P.S. I don't actually ship these two but I do have a thing for two pairs of best friends falling for someone in the other pair, so I tend to imply it in my TsukiHina fics.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Your right eye is your normal eye colour while the other is the colour of your soulmate’s hair, if they dye it, it changes colour as well. When your eyes meet, it changes back to your natural colour.

* * *

Tadashi had always disliked the fact that the colour of his left eye was black. There were millions of people out there with black hair, it was basically the most common colour! He wished his soulmate would dye their hair a more unique colour, at least until he found them.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. Despite what his parents had said about his soulmate accepting his everything, he was afraid his soulmate wouldn’t like him. Wouldn’t like his freckles, wouldn’t like his small pupil eyes.

So he always prayed. Prayed that his soulmate was as understanding as his parents said they would be. Prayed that his soulmate would like him the way he was. Prayed that he would find his soulmate soon.

* * *

_It’s 11:11, make a wish, make a wish and say  
I’m so lucky with the love I found  
It’s 11:11, make a wish, make a wish and say  
I hope you come true_

* * *

Black. That was the first thing that Tadashi unconsciously registered when Sawamura, the captain of the volleyball team, directed them to the stage to put down their bags. There was another male there with black hair and despite his countless upsets about seeing black haired people who wasn’t his soulmate, Tadashi got his hopes up. “Nice to meet you!” He started to introduce himself when the other turned around and they both still. A dark green left eye stared back at him before it fades back to its original dark blue and Tadashi’s breath catches in his throat. _It’s him._

He vaguely registers that Tsukki has put his bag down and moved away as he scrambles to get his thoughts in order. He had numerous things he’d always wanted to tell his soulmate when he found him and so he opens his mouth. “Hi.” Well that was lame. He almost buries his face into his hands when another voice overpowers his own weak greeting.

“Hello!!!”

But his soulmate doesn’t move to look, keeping his eyes trained on Tadashi and so he doesn’t either, though he starts to feel mildly uncomfortable with the amount of pressure behind that stare. Then, the black haired male blinks, lip curling up slightly in a mix of a smile and a frown. “Hey.”

Tadashi can’t tell if his soulmate dislikes him or not but he returns a smile of his own anyway. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He sticks a hand out.

There’s a beat of silence within the imaginary bubble that surrounds them before the male’s smile becomes more genuine and his eyes soften as he takes Tadashi’s hand. “Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you too.”

Tadashi had always liked spring, it was warm and cold at the same time but when his soulmate smiled at him, he suddenly felt like the sweater he wore was too thick.

* * *

_I wanna be your best, I wanna be your worst  
I wanna be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I wanna be there to help you fly_

* * *

Tadashi knew that he shouldn’t be comparing Kageyama to himself, but he took pride in the fact that while he could never beat the other in volleyball, his grades were much better than his soulmate’s. It made him feel like they were making up for each other’s weak points. So when Kageyama came up to him asking for help in his studies, Tadashi jumped at the chance. It was the first time since they discovered each other that he felt wanted, felt like he was needed.

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls out, dragging Tsukki behind him as he walks up to them. “Did you ask him?”

The setter nods, “He said it’s okay.”

“Awesome!”

Tadashi unconsciously focuses on the clasped hands of his best friend and his soulmate, then gauges the distance between his soulmate and himself. It felt like a chasm. He snaps out of it when he hears his name.

“Sorry what?”

“I was just saying that we’re going to Tsukishima’s house to study, you okay with that?”

“Ah, sure.”

He catches Tsukki giving him a concerned look and returns it with what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

Then his hand is taken and he turns, slightly stunned when he registers who it is. “Come help me with my serves.” Kageyama calls out before tugging Tadashi along.

“Ehh? But I’m not good with receives.” He tries to get out of it but allows his soulmate to drag him forward anyway.

“You can train them then.” The setter shrugs. “I’ll help you with yours later or do you wanna train your spikes? I can set for you.”

The offers are coming out at rapid fire and Tadashi has to blink before the words sink in. “You want to help me train?”

Kageyama stops at the edge of the court in the extra gym reserved for the boys volleyball team, as the court in the main gym wasn’t big enough for all of them practicing their individual skills, and raises his eyebrow, genuine confusion painted on his face. “You are going to train right?”

Tadashi’s eyes widened before he grabs Kageyama’s free hand with his own. “Yes, of course! Please help me!”

The blue-eyed male grins then grimaces slightly, “Don’t be so formal with me. We’re soulmates right?”

Tadashi beams at him. “Definitely!”

His hands feel clammy and his back starts to sweat as he’s teaching Kageyama a few hours later despite him not doing anything but listening fairly attentively but Tadashi tells himself that it’s because of the summer heat. It’s definitely not because his soulmate had practically glued himself to Tadashi when he scooted over to ask the question.

* * *

_Sometimes the world is moving so fast  
And I just want it to stop  
Every time I fall down  
You bring me back to the top_

* * *

It’s been weeks, maybe even months, but Tadashi still doesn’t feel his serves improving.

“One more.” He mutters, then gets in position to execute the serve.

The ball drops on the other side of the court and he looks down, biting his lip in frustration when the ball doesn’t curve as much as he wants it to. Everyone’s improving at a much faster pace than he is. Tsukki’s read blocks have gotten much faster, Hinata has gotten much more versatile with his spikes and Tobio… Tadashi bites his lip harder and he vaguely registers the metallic taste of his own blood. Tobio has gotten much better at bringing out his spiker’s 100% and giving them his best set. Nationals are coming soon and his serves are his weapon. But what use are they if they’re just going to stay the same?

He’s falling down into his negative thoughts when hands cover his own, which have curled into fists without him knowing, fingernails digging into his palms. He looks up but Tobio is looking at his hands, coercing them open. It’s only when they fully open and Tobio has a firm grip on them to prevent them from curling up once more that he meets Tadashi's eyes.

“You’re good.” He says gently but firmly, blue eyes staring fiercely into his own. “You’re more than good.”

“I’m not.” Tadashi rebuts, his insecurity showing its ugly face once more.

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“Your jump floaters have gotten us points before.”

He shakes his head, “Barely, I-”

“Jump floaters are hard.” Tobio cuts him off, gripping his hand a little tighter. “How many opponents have you seen using jump floaters? And how many have you seen using jump serves?” He steps closer, to the point that his soulmate fills his entire vision. “You’re good.” He repeats, tone firmer. “You’re more than good.”

The amount of sincerity within those words blinds him and Tadashi finds himself believing them. “I’m good.”

“You are.” Tobio’s lips curl up at the edges. “And I’m confident you’ll get it down sooner or later. I won’t lose to you of course, I’m gonna get more service aces than you.”

Tadashi laughs at that, relishing in the warmth Tobio radiates as a cold autumn breeze passes.

* * *

_You know the lyrics and I know all the melody  
So sing along, we’ll write a song about you  
Don’t have to wonder if you feel the same  
Cause I know that you do_

* * *

When Tadashi arrives at the park, he finds Tobio a little ways away talking with someone else. The person’s back is facing him though, so he can’t make out who it is. But Tadashi figures he’ll give them some time to finish talking before making his presence known.

He doesn’t know how, but about 30 seconds after he arrives, Tobio’s head turns to him, eyes lighting up and a brief smile crosses his face. Tadashi barely has time to wave before Tobio turns his head back to his companion. He says a few words and bows slightly before jogging up to Tadashi.

Tadashi is polite and courteous enough to send an apologetic nod to Tobio’s companion, who he still does not recognise. Then his attention is stolen by his soulmate, who stops less than a meter away.

“Hey.” He says, lips curling into that genuine smile that Tadashi knows appear only around him.

“Hi.” Then his hand is grabbed, and he instinctively tightens the hold. “Who’s that?”

Tobio shrugs, “Someone from the Youth Camp.” He looks at him. “So where are we going?”

“Oh!” Tadashi grins and tugs Tobio along. “I found this café recently, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“What do they sell?”

“You’ll see.”

When they arrive at the café, it’s fairly empty so both of them walk up to the counter instead of splitting up to find a seat, hands still clasped together.

“Hi!” Tadashi greets the cashier. “I’ll have a milk pudding and a plain yogurt.” He doesn’t turn to look at Tobio like he would have in the past when he wasn’t sure what his soulmate would like. Tobio doesn’t stop him either, so Tadashi assumes he’s right. “As well as a panna cotta and two hot chocolates.”

The cashier nods and tells him the total amount but before he can take out his wallet, Tobio hands over a few bills. Tadashi raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t ask until they’ve gotten their food and have settled down.

“If you know that this café’s milk pudding is good, it means you must’ve paid for it before right?” He takes a scoop of his milk pudding. “So it’s my turn.”

“That’s-”

“It’s really good.” Tobio cuts him off and Tadashi could only sigh, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

“I told you so.”

It’s winter and probably not the best time to be eating yogurt but Tobio doesn’t complain one bit as he digs into it, humming slightly. Tadashi feels his chest start to warm despite his hands being the ones wrapped around the mug. The thought, when it comes, comes so naturally it blinds him. _Thank God it’s you._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to use seasons again like I did for [Season Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226379), but I couldn't think of another 4 thingy to use. I thought about using weathers, but there's too many to pick from and I found it hard to incorporate it into my fic so I scrapped the idea.
> 
> Songs used in order:  
> [HeyHiHello - Eleven Eleven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv40zibJJ-c)  
> [Cody Simpson - On My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-zDy7j7NVw)  
> [Matt Cab - Love Story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR8E8pVgddk)  
> [Alex Goot - The Real You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf3UzDSheO0)


End file.
